vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
On the Outside Looking In?
Title: On the Outside Looking In? Players: Alexis Ayala, Angelica, Pyotr Zagadka, and Maggie McQueen Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Is a rift starting to form in the Resistance? Some people seem to feel less like they belong, than others… LOG BEGINS Alexis Ayala lays prone out in the pasture, with a small number of soda cans lined up at the far end of the pasture. Angelica slips in from the yard, glancing over slightly at the prone form, and the soda cans. Then she starts walking on her tiptoes to avoid disturbing the shooting. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 27 Twang! There goes the coke... Alexis Ayala gets ready to shoot another shot, sighting in for another can. Angelica watches that, and smiles just a little, leaning against the railing. Alexis Ayala shrugs her shoulders a bit, aiming for the sprite. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 44 Angelica smiles a little, watching still. "Wow..." Alexis Ayala laughs softly, turning a bit to crane her neck to look at Angelica, "Hi." Angelica smiles further and raises her eyebrows. "Sorry if you didn't want an audience." Alexis Ayala shrugs and sights again, getting the gun ready to fire... COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 38 Twang! There goes the Dr. Pepper. Pyotr Zagadka arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Alexis Ayala lies prone at one end of the Pasture, Angelica as her audience as she shoots a number of Soda cans set up at the other end of the pasture, one by one. Pyotr Zagadka quietly is walking along the edge of the pasture.. a cigarette between his lips and his hand idly resting within his jacket on the butt off his pistol. Yep, just another day doing the rounds. Angelica is sitting on the fence, watching Alex shoot, smiling as she sees another target get hit, and settling in. Alexis Ayala hmms, "Angelica, pick a soda, and...well, make sure if you tell Heather about this, that you tell her I pulled them out of the trash cause I was bored, they're not full...except for the Diet ones..." Alexis Ayala grins, "Nothing in those anyway." Pyotr Zagadka makes a face as he gets closer and overhears Alexis. "Ick. Diet Soda." he ays with mucho disdain. He hates things that don't have sugar, despite his diabetes. Angelica laughs and rolls her eyes. "Ah... Just no full Mountain Dews either, or Elizabeth would probably have a fit..." She watches over. "Hmm, the empty one might be a good target, though." Alexis Ayala sights in on a Mountain Dew, sighting in to send the soda flying. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 32 twang Yup, she did the Dew alright. Pyotr Zagadka whoo's and applauds. Angelica smiles and applauds at that. "7*up cans are too easy, they have that little spot on them as a target..." Alexis Ayala laughs, "Alright, what soda next Pyotr?" she says, without looking back. Pyotr Zagadka hmmmmms and taps his lower lip. "Coke." he says. "Vile stuff, is coke. Pepsi better." Alexis Ayala sights in for yet another Coke can, pulling the trigger. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 18 Pyotr Zagadka applauds again, grinning at her sharp shooting. "Impressive. Very Very Impressive.' Angelica smiles at Alex and nods. "Very impressive indeed...." She smiles, and glances over to the cans idly. Alexis Ayala smiles, "I love my rifle." she says, sighing, "You might understand why I brought it to the raid in a case...though I'm not sure how I got it back, I already made my adjustments on a twelve pack of Diet Coke..." Pyotr Zagadka chuckles softly and crouches, sitting on his haunches and inhaling deeply on his cigarette. He hasn't been doing badly at all.. A smoke maybe once every two days. "Couldn't happen to better, or worse, soda pop." he remarks Maggie McQueen arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Alexis Ayala smiles, "Next Soda?" Angelica hmms, looking at them quietly. "The empty A&W can, maybe?" Pyotr Zagadka Raises an eyebrow. "As long as empty." he says. "The A&W's in fridge were mine." Alexis Ayala hmms, "all right, Root Beer it is." she says, sighting in a little bit to the right, towards a brownish can. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 31 Angelica smiles and applauds a little. Pyotr Zagadka grins. "Not bad at all." he says with a bit of envy. Maggie McQueen chuckles drily and says in her Texan drawl, "D'ya think its dead?" Alexis Ayala hmms, "I think maybe so." Alexis Ayala turns to look a bit, "You're the Bowwoman..." she says to her. Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes and just takes another drag of his smoke. Woman... yeesh. Maggie McQueen nods a bit and shrugs. "I'm okay with it." Alexis Ayala smiles, "Who's gonna pick the next Soda?" Pyotr Zagadka hmmms and looks around. "I think it Green Arrow's Turn." Maggie McQueen looks uncomfortable for just a moment, then unslings her bow and tests the string before nocking an arrow. She smiles at them and says "Okay then." COMBAT: Maggie McQueen attacks Target with Compound Bow and Misses! Alexis Ayala hmms, and blinks, having thought she was going to pick the soda can, not shoot it... Alexis Ayala looks at her, "They are all the way across the Pasture, I'm not even sure you're arrows can go that far..." Maggie McQueen shrugs and chuckles at herself. "Well that explains why I missed then." Alexis Ayala smiles, "They're picking sodas for me to shoot at, pick your least favorite and I'll put a hole in it." Maggie McQueen "How about that one there?" She points at the Pepsi to the left of the dead A&W. Pyotr Zagadka gasps at that. "But Pepsi is BEST!" Angelica laughs a little and shrugs. "I just picked one that looked interesting, haven't tried any of them." Maggie McQueen makes a face. "She said my least favorite, didn't she?" Alexis Ayala shrugs, aiming for the right side of the pasture again. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 32 Maggie McQueen applauds softly. "Good shot, darlin." Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head, grinning. "Way better shot then me." he admits. Alexis Ayala smiles, "I'd better be, spent years on the Army's Competition team with .45's and M16's, but this baby's my favorite." Alexis Ayala smiles, "So, why don't we talk about something? Be better than dinner..." Alexis Ayala sighs, "Food was great, but I was sitting at the table alone before I'd even finished my first bowl of stew." Pyotr Zagadka awwws lowly. "I didn't hear them call dinner.. was busy taking apart some things." he says, grumping. Damn. He likes to eat, to. Bah. Maggie McQueen shrugs. "Me either. Still getting used to the place and got lost." Alexis Ayala sighs, "There's still food left, and other than that, you didn't miss anything." she says, sighting in for a Diet coke, is that a Diet Coke 12 pack box discarded behind the cans? COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 19 Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head. "You guys ever feel that.. well.. we not as close with the other members?" he asks. Angelica hmms a little at that and shrugs slightly. "I heard them announce dinner over the radio... I don't eat with anyone else anyway. And I notice it all the time, for myself." Maggie McQueen chuckles softly. "Noob here. Not much of a people person anyway." Alexis Ayala lets her shoulders slump, "I...I'm new, so I just kind of accounted it to that, I made a few assumptions, and made the mistake of actually acting on them, they've galvanized their first impression of me as a argumentative one, and...I can't agree with some of the Senior Leadership sometimes...especially since I sort of feel like they're their own group sometimes..." Alexis Ayala starts looking for a 7-up, taking a few minutes... Pyotr Zagadka hmmms and nods... and pulls his cigarretes out for *gasp* his second smoke in 2 days. Falling off the wagon! "That not quite fair." he says. "I mean, I understand chain ov command, da, but... it take time to meld people into unit. If they already have impression then they not govong you chance." he tells Alexis firmly. then he sighs and shakes his head. "My problem is.. I think they beleive I am wannabe knowitall. I understand they have great experience but.. They not only ones who fight Visitors. I have been doing just as long. But When I get here I feel.. they think I am newbie at this." Alexis Ayala laughs, "Really, that's exactly what I think they think I am..." Alexis Ayala moves away from the rifle, standing up, "Pyotr, can I see your Carton of Cigs?" Pyotr Zagadka raises a briow.. and hands her the pack of smokes. It's a russian brand, the pack a gray cardboard color. Angelica glances around at the others slightly, and shrugs slightly at it all. "I just stay quiet and do the medical work, they know that. Maybe I just assume too much that people aren't comfortable being around me. I'm sure that Juliet Parrish doesn't like me, after yesterday..." Maggie McQueen picks a long-stemmed piece of grass and sucks on the end of it, not saying anything. Alexis Ayala hmms, looking to Angelica, "What happened, oh...yeah..." she hefts the pack of cigs in front of Pyotr, while unholstering her .45 Operator, she says to him, while loading a fresh clip, "You know Pyotr...they say these things 'ill kill ya?" Angelica laughs a little at Alex. "Yeah, saying she was being fussy." Pyotr Zagadka bahs and looks at Angelica, grumbling. "I owe Doktor Parrish much, in ways, but her attitude on a non-professional level leave lot to be desired. As does a few others. You should have been on Trip to New York with me Wuz disaster." he looks like she's still pissed about it. "Watching Elizabet and Heather and Ryan get all angry for no reason, it seems, and brood and leave me stranded in downtown with no money nor direction. I /LIKE/ them all but.." he shakes his head. "I know I not hear long.. but it shouldn't be this hard to make friends, da? We are all on same side.. al want same thing!" Then he looks to Alexis and frowns. "I know. I am knowledgeable consumer." Alexis Ayala listens to him, "I respect them because they are who they are, and they've done great things, but...I'll hold Donovan's comment about 'mutual appreciation' and Julie's 'take it or leave it' with me for awhile, to be totally honest." she nods to Pyotr, "I could help you kick the habit..." Maggie McQueen looks at Alexis, squinting against the bright sun. "Whatcha gonna do? Shoot em out of his mouth every time he lights one up?" She grins to let her know it's a joke. Angelica laughs a little at Maggie and shakes her head. "I'll help any way I can as well, if you want to quit." Pyotr Zagadka blushes and realizes he is being ganged up upon. He hunches his shoulders and scowls. "You are all teasing-k me." he chides them, pouting. Alexis Ayala hmms, hefting the pack of cigs again, "what of it?" she says, the .45 still in her other hand. Pyotr Zagadka ahems and coughs. "uh.. Nothing of it." Angelica smiles at Pyotr and scritches his hair a little, grinning. "She is right though. It isn't healthy for you." Maggie McQueen grins at his discomfort. "Especially those foreign things. Not only do they smell bad, you never know what's in em." She chuckles a bit nervously. Pyotr Zagadka looks up at Angelica and sighs. "Da, I know." he says finally, accepting the ridicule. It sucks to be a smoker. "Not like I have much choice but quit anyways. One carton left of Russian cigarettes and I refuse smoke American brand. And I not smell bad." Alexis Ayala nods, "I can help you with that last pack......" Maggie McQueen blushes and mutters, "Not you, the cigs..." Pyotr Zagadka eyes Alexis suspiciously. "Dare I ask how?" he asks. Alexis Ayala shrugs, "Hell, I don't even want to guess at what's in Pyotr sweety." she says to Maggie, then hmms, looking to Pyotr, "you don't need to ask at all, just let me know , and I'll make sure they're...taken care of." Maggie McQueen watches in anticipation, wondering just how good Alexis is with the pistol. Pyotr Zagadka ois and winces. He doesn't sound to enthused by that offer. "You sound like Russian Mafia hitman.. er.. woman." he tells Alexis.. but he is, of course, teasing. Well.. at least partially. Alexis Ayala shrugs, "Hitman is okay, but...maybe Pointman just sounds better." Angelica laughs a little bit at Pyotr's comment, shaking her head slightly. END LOG Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG